


#28

by metal_fruit



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, jacobi is very tired, kepler does a drunk confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: Kepler gets wasted and calls Jacobi whoop
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	#28

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this is out of character but you know what i kind of like it so meh

“Hello?” Jacobi answers his phone.

“Daniel,” Kepler’s voice comes through the speaker, and Jacobi’s spine straightens at the use of his first name. “Daniel I have to tell you something.” Kepler’s words swirl together. He’s drunk, Jacobi realizes. He sighs.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Kepler says. Jacobi lets out a short, sharp laugh.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, Daniel, I do. I fucking love you.”

“Hang up, Warren, and tell me that when you’re sober.” Jacobi says, an edge to his voice he’s never really had before when talking to Kepler. He pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up.

The next morning, Jacobi gets a call from Kepler, again. He really doesn’t want to answer, but he does.

“Hello?”

“Jacobi. Hey.”

“Hi.” Jacobi speaks as dry as he can. Kepler takes a deep breath.

“I just wanted to apologise for last night.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about it. We all call our best friend and confess our love to them again at one point, right?” The edge to Jacobi’s voice is back.

“Daniel.” Kepler says as a warning.

“No, let me talk. I’m tired of this, Warren. The only way you’ll say you love me is if you’re wasted, and I’m tired of it. I’m so, so tired of it.”

“I love you, Daniel.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do. I’m stone cold sober right now, maybe a little hungover, but I love you.”

Jacobi doesn’t say anything, he just hangs up.


End file.
